Phantom Manor II: The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom (VOF)
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [SUITE DE PM] [DARK] Depuis les meurtres, Mélanie et Lucile ne se sont plus jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Sauf pour un sujet de la plus haute importance, où elles vont avoir besoin de renouer les liens d'antan pour sauver le manoir et Emily de Claire, une petite mortelle, de la malédiction du Phantom et résoudre le mystère de la disparition du marié la veille du mariage.
1. Prologue et Présentation Persos

**INTRODUIRE LE DÉCOR ET LES PERSONNAGES**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** _Me revoilà avec un nouveau volet de Phantom Manor ! Le précédent exposait la situation, et là commence vraiment l'histoire ! J'ai volontairement omis de dire où se trouvait Jim à la fin du premier, parce que cette partie de l'histoire se concentrera sur lui ! Mais désolée, ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre !_

**Disclaimers:** _Tout ce qui est traité là-dedans appartient à Disney Studios, sauf le personnage de Lucile, parce que c'est moi._

* * *

**Personnages:**

**- The Bride: **Mélanie Ravenswood, 23 ans. Vous savez, celle qui la veille de son mariage a perdu ses parents et dont on pense que son père est revenu sur Terre pour la tuer elle et son fiancé.

**- The Ghost Killer: **Lucile, 17 ans. Vous savez, celle qui a assassiné toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir par jalousie ? Eh bien voilà, et elle n'a pas fini de vous dégoûter !

**- The Phantom: **Celui que l'on pense être Monsieur Ravenswood, le méchant père de Mélanie, 47 ans.

**- Gringe, The Cat Vampire: **C'est une longue histoire, vous verrez dans le résumé d'en dessous, 25 ans.

**- The Mortal: **Emily, 8 ans. Une enfant qui est rentrée avec sa famille dans l'attraction et qui est finalement trop curieuse pour rester indifférente face aux bruits de son entourage.

* * *

_La partie la plus importante ! Celle qui nous permet de nous repérer entre la première partie et celle-ci, qui ont un sacré décalage d'années ! XD_

**Résumé du temps passé entre Phantom Manor : Bride's Revenge et Phantom Manor II : The Strange Disappearence of the Bridegroom:**

"Tout est passé très vite malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire. Le jour, de neuf heures à vingt-deux heures, on joue et rejoue les mêmes scènes. C'est très dur d'être un fantôme à Phantom Manor. Et puis, il y a bien longtemps que je ne pleure plus pour mon mari, mais pour le meurtre qui m'a été affligé. Je ne comprend toujours pas. On a rompu l'amitié qu'il y avait entre nous. Depuis, j'ai su que le Phantom n'était pas la personne à laquelle je pensais, il ne me voulait pas vraiment de mal, il voulait de l'argent. Mais je ne comprennais pas pourquoi mon père, l'homme le plus riche de cette contrée, voulait de l'argent. Il n'y avait que ça ! Et ce chat. Gringe. Il m'est apparu, pensant que j'étais une humaine et qu'il pourrait profiter de mon sang. Il était un vampire. Il était aussi mon ange gardien. Il a dit qu'il voulait me protéger d'un danger proche. Mais quel danger ? J'étais donc obligée d'aller voir cette traîtresse pour lui demander de l'aide, mais elle a bien entendu refusé de m'en donner. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à chercher. Juste attendre que mal se passe. Ce parc d'attraction qu'ils avaient construit autour du manoir était de toute façon une prison plus oppressante que le manoir lui-même."

Selon Mélanie Ravenswood, **The Bride**.

* * *

_Je pense qu'avec ça, vous pouvez commencer aisément à lire la story, ça devrait vraiment vous aider pour la compréhension._

_Sur ce, à très bientôt pour le premier chapitre !_

_Probablement tous les mercredis. Cela reste à déterminer._

* * *

Votre dévouée, Circle of Justice.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voici mon premier chapitre concernant cette suite de Phantom Manor ! Franchement, j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous allez aimé cette suite plus que la première !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Phantom Manor II: The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

Mélanie était en train d'allumer un encens, d'une manière tellement forcée, qu'on voyait son mécontentement sur son visage. Gringe montait la garde de l'escalier central, regardant les mortels aller dans les trains qu'ils avaient aménagé. Nul dans le manoir ne saurait dire quand ils avaient eu le temps de construire ça, mais ça y était maintenant. Gringe regarda au loin, une famille avec une petite qui cherchait du regard les sons fantomatiques qui provenaient des murs et des tableaux du corridor. Il claqua la langue, se mettant debout sur deux pattes pour regarder de son regard félin la petite plus attentivement. Elle n'était pas comme les autres.

"Cette petite sait qu'on est là."

La mariée releva la tête et s'avança, une fumée parfumée se propageant dans la pièce, formant un unique nuage plutôt épais au milieu de la pièce. Elle remarqua la petite qui eu la merveilleuse idée de passer en travers du wagon pour arriver devant les escaliers. Sa mère se précipita vers elle.

"Emily ! Reviens ici !"

"Mais maman -"

"Ne discutes pas ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !" Mais pendant qu'elle tentait d'attirer sa fille, le wagon avançait. La petite regarda suspicieusement en haut, puis retourna au wagon, se prenant un rude savon de la part de sa mère.

Mélanie soupira de soulagement. "On m'attend en bas, Gringe, la journée commence."

Celui-ci hocha la tête, sa fourrure noire qui recouvrait tout son corps traînant presque sur le sol. Ses deux orbes jaunes étaient fixés sur l'ombre qui se formait. Il usa de sa patte droite pour remettre la cravate de son mini-costume en place. C'était un ancien noble, mais c'est tout ce que Mélanie en savait.

Elle soupira, puis disparu, prenant ses positions. Elle attrapa son chandelier, et sa fidèle hache, et commença à raconter une histoire que tous ces mortels devaient connaître en cœur. C'était limite s'ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'elle soit là, sauf pour dire: "Oh regardez comme elle est belle !" ou encore "Elle a l'air triste !", mais si vous saviez mortels, songea-t-elle, regardant distraitement les humains passer lentement.

C'était le début d'une longue journée. Et la scène qui lui prenait le plus la tête: la salle de bal. Parce qu'elle devait faire comme si elle attendait quelque chose alors qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Elle lança un regard peiné à Gringe qui était caché sous les tribunes, là où passaient les mortels, sauf qu'ils étaient au dessus pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue.

_Sont-ils stupides ? Si on les fait passer en travers de la pièce, ils voient mieux ! Enfin, la distance me ravi, personnellement. _

Gringe lui fit signe de le rejoindre à l'étage, qu' "elle était éveillée et pas disposée à attendre", puis il retourna à l'étage en se transformant en corbeau. Mélanie souffla, faisant voleter une mèche de sa belle crinière brune bouclée.

Elle repéra du coin de l'œil la petite fille, la Emily. Elle semblait mitigée entre la peur et la curiosité. Ah ! Quel vilain défaut !

* * *

Finalement, en fin de service, vers vingt-deux heures, Mélanie remonta et alla vers la pièce où elle avait allumé l'encens. Elle était là. La meurtrière, sous forme de nuage sombre, ses pieds étant ainsi de la fumée. Elle portait la même robe que celle du mariage, rouge, avec des rubans d'or, mais elle avait cette chose en plus. Elle tenait ce même poignard dans les mains, avec ses gants d'un rouge sanglant, comme ils étaient normalement dorés, et un tablier normalement doré parsemé de tâches de sang. Elle semblait assez sereine, voire heureuse d'avoir été réveillée.

"Mélanie ! Tiens ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?" Ricana la fantôme.

"Ne prends pas ça comme un plaisir, ou même une réconciliation. Je me serai bien passée de toi, mais ça m'est impossible. Nous sommes dans un véritable tournant de l'histoire du Ravenswood Manor."

Le fantôme sourit sadiquement, se mettant à l'aise en l'air, prenant une mine dédaigneuse. "Je n'en ai pas entendu parler avant, je me sens vexée que tu ne m'aies rien dit."

Mélanie soupira. "La ferme maintenant. Et écoutes moi."

Lucile ricana sombrement. "Si tu veux, je peux t'écouter avec mon arme. Elle est beaucoup plus attentive que moi, elle."

Le chat à côté de Mélanie hérissa les poils, gronda, sortant ses griffes, puis sauta devant la fantôme, qui avait un véritable sourire moqueur sur le visage. "Tu fais ça, je te tue, Traîtresse."

"Oh, j'ai peur ! Un chat va me planter une griffe dans la main !" Son sourire se fit plus grand, tandis qu'elle plissa les yeux. Elle avait envie de rire, mais elle se retenait de toutes ses forces. "Pitié, Mélanie, retiens ton animal de lit !"

La mariée se tourna brutalement. "Retires ce que tu viens de dire, immédiatement !"

Lucile émit un tss-tss agacé puis regarda derrière elle, par la fenêtre. "Waouh, champion, tu as vu ! Tu as réussi à me désintéresser de toi en moins d'une minute, chapeau !"

Mélanie s'énerva, regardant sombrement son ex-meilleure amie. "Je ne te supporte pas !"

"Moi non plus, saloperie !"

Et alors qu'elles continuaient, Gringe se frappa le poil de sa patte, les griffes sorties. Mélanie fini par se tourner vers lui. "Mais défends moi !"

"Tu te démerdes, Mél, j'suis pas ton chat de gouttière*." Puis il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la salle des enchantements de Leota.

* * *

_* "chat de gouttière": vous connaissez tous "je ne suis pas ton bouc-émissaire ? C'est l'équivalent version... Chat ? XD_

* * *

_Alors ? C'est ridicule ? Nul ? Dois-je me cacher ?_

_Reviews ?_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout !_

_Votre dévouée, Circle of Justice_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Phantom Manor II: The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

Gringe chercha du regard la boule de cristal de Leota, sautant sur la table pour de sa patte enlever le chiffon disposé sur elle. Elle était brisée sur le dessus, de la sorcellerie en coulant le long de la paroi. Un éclair passa au dehors, faisant sursauter l'animal qui heurta la boule. Immédiatement, Leota apparu.

"Toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu au manoir."

"Madame Leota, je suppose ? Bien !" Il se mit de nouveau sur ses quatre pattes, regardant dans la boule. "Je voulais vous demander un service."

"Je t'écoute."

"Vous êtes un esprit multiforme ?"

Elle resta une seconde surprise. "Comment savez-"

"J'ai juste besoin que vous fassiez diversion auprès de Monsieur Ronchon."

"Vous voulez parler de Monsieur Ravenswood, je suppose. Très bien. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste ?"

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles soient de nouveau amies." Il sourit, se servant du thé de sa carafe posée contre sa table de nuit. "C'est assez paradoxal par rapport aux crimes de Lucile contre ma fille." Il se tourna pour faire face à sa servante. "Je ne savais pas que ma fille était si naïve, le saviez-vous ?"

Le vieille servante s'inclina gracieusement, regardant son maître avec sympathie. "Oui, Maître, mais je ne pense pas qu'amies soit un terme approprié dans leur cas."

"Peu importe." Sourit le Phantom, se tournant pour faire face à sa servante. "Toi, Leota, tu es de service, tu te souviens ?"

Celle-ci s'inclina de nouveau. "Bien entendu, Maître."

Celui-ci la fixa un moment avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. "Je suis sûr pourtant que tu as la possibilité de faire en sorte que... "The Ghost Killer" trahisse notre chère Mélanie, je me trompe ?"

"Point du tout, Monsieur." Elle se raidit suite au regard froid que lui adressa l'homme. Elle tenta de rapidement trouver un moyen de détourner son attention, cherchant dans toute son intelligence. Elle sourit. "Je vous amène du thé, Monsieur ? Je crois que votre carafe est vide, ça pourrait vous occuper."

Il ricana sombrement. "Faites ! Cette journée de service se doit d'être fantastique !"

* * *

"Je n'avais pas revu de mortels depuis au moins deux cents belles années !" S'exclama Lucile, son regard figé sur la silhouette d'une mortelle qui se baladait dans les couloirs. "J'en frissonne, ça va être fantômastique !"

Mélanie soupira. _Qu'elle est conne. Ça se dit "fantastique". Salope vas._

Gringe s'avança, sautant sur un fauteuil. "C'est bien une humaine ?"

"Genre, Le Chat, tu croyais que c'était un âne ?"

"Merci, Mon Esprit Lucile, mais je crois plutôt que l'on est mal."

La mariée fit de nouveau face aux deux acolytes. "Comment vous dire que vous commencez à me saouler ?"

Lucile rit et s'avança vers elle, voletant au dessus du sol. "Tout simplement, bah laisses moi réfléchir, je sais pas comment tu pourrais faire."

Gringe leva un sourcil dubitatif. "Tu es plus idiote que je ne pensais."

"Tais toi, Le Chat !"

"Gringe."

"Je trouve Le Chat plus sympa."

"FERMEZ LA !"

* * *

La petite humaine s'arrêta brutalement, entendant un cri. Elle chercha tout autour d'elle, serrant la main de sa maman. Elle se demandait vraiment si de vrais fantômes étaient là où si c'étaient des mannequins. On savait tout faire aujourd'hui. Elle tira sur le bras de sa mère pour tenter de s'extirper de sa prise, mais la femme la resserra, faisant brusquement face à sa fille.

"Emily ! Tu arrêtes tes conneries maintenant !"

"Mais maman, j'ai juré entendre quelqu'un crier !"

La mère regarda les deux hommes de sa vie s'éloigner, son fils et son époux, puis s'agenouilla devant sa fille, posant sa main contre son épaule frêle. "Écoutes moi bien. Ici, ce sont des poupées. Il n'y a rien de vrai. Nous sommes là pour nous amuser et non pas pour mourir. D'accord ?"

La petite chercha autour d'elle du regard puis secoua la tête positivement, vaincue, la tête basse.

Sa mère sourit à cette vision. "Bien. On y va maintenant, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde à Big Thunder Mountain."

La petite se contenta de suivre, boudeuse. Elle l'aurait, sa preuve qu'il y avait des esprits vrais dans cette maison, et sa maman ne pourrait rien dire contre ça.

Elle reviendrait cette nuit.

* * *

**A DisneyLand Resort Paris, Phantom Manor, vingt et une heure:**

Emily était arrivée, seule. Elle avait semé sa mère et son petit frère, et elle était certaine que les fantômes existaient et qu'ils se cachaient à l'étage. Elle traversa le manoir, seule avec les personnes encore là pour l'attraction, et elle se retrouva devant l'escalier central, devant le train. Elle s'empressa de monter, entendant des cris fantomatiques en provenance de l'étage.

Elle prit un chandelier, qui s'alluma tout seul. Elle lança un regard surprit à l'objet. "Ça doit être normal..."

Elle avança, progressant dans un long corridor avec beaucoup trop de lumières. Et de portes. Elle en voyait surtout une cassée. Pour quelle raison les casts auraient ils cassé une lampe ? Elle sourit, certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la lampe, mais, voyant que rien ne se passait, son sourire disparu, et elle franchit une porte.

Il faisait sombre, et il y avait une plaque à encens posée au sol. Étrangement, ça sentait le mort. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle allume un encens, ça sentirait meilleur.

Elle alluma l'encens, et regarda un épais nuage se former au dessus et un esprit. Elle sursauta, reculant doucement. L'esprit ricana, dans l'ombre, son visage invisible.

"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un humain de si près."

La petite s'avança timidement. "Quel monstre êtes-vous exactement ? Un zombie ?"

Une jolie fantôme passa son visage à la lumière, elle avait une belle robe avec un tablier plein de sang ainsi que ses gants. Celle-ci avait un visage grave. "Suis-je si horrible que ça ?"


	4. Chapitre 3

**Phantom Manor II: The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

La petite s'était raidie. Un esprit ! Elle l'avait sa preuve. Sauf si tout était des effets spéciaux. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais ne voyant aucun signe de projecteur holographique ou bien de mécanisme autre, elle décida de se tourner directement vers la concernée.

"Vous êtes une poupée ?"

"Je ne suis pas faite en polystyrène, mademoiselle !" Elle se tourna pour faire face à son miroir, remettant ses longs cheveux flottant dans l'air dans une position plus convenable. "Je suis trop belle pour ça."

"Je vois le personnage. Vous savez, ma maman dit que vous existez pas."

La fantôme sembla honnêtement attristée. "Je dois vraiment ressembler à une poupée, en effet."

Emily alla chercher une chaise pour s'asseoir, mais elles étaient toutes pleines de toiles d'araignée. "Beurk ! C'est normal ça ?"

L'esprit sourit gentiment. "On voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude des vieilles maisons." Elle lava la chaise de ces débris en un coup de fumée.

La petite s'inclinait dans sa grande robe de princesse achetée dans les magasins de Main Street U.S.A puis s'asseyait sur la chaise.

La fantôme regarda dans ses yeux. "Tu es là pour avoir des photos ? On est pas des cobayes !"

"C'est pas ça du tout, je suis là pour être sûre que ma maman avait tort. J'en étais persuadée."

"Ah." Lucile alla s'asseoir sur la fenêtre, regardant dehors distraitement. Emily la fixa une seconde. "Est-ce que je peux voir la mariée ?"

"Qui ça ?"

"La mariée fantôme, qui attend son mari qui ne vient jamais."

L'esprit d'encens ouvrit de grands yeux replongés dans de lointains souvenirs. "Je n'avais pas entendu cette qualification depuis des siècles."

"Ça, c'est bizarre, vous semblez jeune. Vous avez douze ans, non ?"

"Dix-sept !"

Emily se fit toute petite un instant, avant de regarder autour et de voir un chat, assit sur une chaise, avec une cravate. "C'est normal ça ?" Pointa-t-elle le chat.

"En-cha-té, Mademoiselle. Emily, n'est-ce chat ?"

La petite se leva brusquement, hurlant de peur, courant en dehors de la pièce. Elle entendit des cris de femme derrière elle, et les lumières éclatèrent toutes. Un ricanement fantomatique se fit entendre devant elle, et un squelette la bloquait au bout du couloir. Il ricanait, dans une grande cape qui faisait office de manteau, et un grand chapeau haut-de-forme avec une plume dedans. Il ricanait, ses orbites rouges se tournant vers l'humaine, qui recula, encore et encore, jusqu'à heurter quelque chose.

Une mariée qui tenait une hache ricanait sombrement. "J'en mourrais d'impatience." Elle lança sa hache vers la petite fille qui la manqua de près, mais pas sa manche. Sa robe de princesse était déjà saccagée, mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Elle tenta de reculer jusqu'à être bloquée contre le mur, et elle se fit bousculer de... Derrière elle ?

Elle sursauta, et vit un monstre de pierre hurler à son oreille monstrueusement en tentant de plus en plus l'attirer vers le squelette et la mariée qui ricanaient. Il y avait des milliers d'yeux rouges qui étaient apparus sur les murs, sur le toit, les rideaux, les lampes, et cetera.

La mariée se mit devant elle, soulevant sa hache mais-

"Arrêtez !" Le Chat et Lucile se mirent devant les fantômes. Gringe se mit sur l'épaule de la fantôme, bien qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais que voulez-vous, pendant que Lucile levait les bras pour protéger Emily.

Mélanie s'avança méchamment. "Pousses toi."

"Non ! Vous devez m'écouter. Avec cette mortelle, nous avons une chance de bannir la malédiction du manoir !"

La mariée leva les yeux au ciel. "Elle divague, ne l'écoutez pas. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est folle. Elle a tué tout le manoir !"

Tous les esprits s'avancèrent vers elle dans un mouvement de menace.

"Bon ! Très bien !" L'esprit sorti son épée encore sanglante du sang qu'elle avait répandu deux cents ans plus tôt sur tous les murs et tous les corps du manoir. "Je ne rirais pas ! Le premier qui parle, je le tue une seconde fois !"

Tous se stoppèrent net.

"Voilà qui est mieux."

Gringe rit doucement. "J'aime ta façon "subtile" de faire les choses, ma chère Lucile."

"Mais arrêtes, Le Chat !" Fit elle avec sa voix enfantine. Gamine ? Peut-être.

Mélanie fronça les sourcils. "Lucile, tu me dégoûte."

"Parfait, on est quittes, comme ça ! Enfin." Elle se tourna vers la mortelle. "Emily, ici présente, pourrait nous servir d'émissaire."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Henry, le Phantom, s'approchant de l'esprit d'encens. "Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aide."

"On a besoin que les gens aient foi en nous ! Qu'ils sachent qu'on existe !"

Mélanie éclata de rire. "C'est complètement insensé."

"Il va falloir faire avec si tu tiens à ta tête, mariée de pacotilles." Son regard pétillait d'une lueur sanglante. "Je ne te ferai certainement pas de cadeaux."

Gringe sorti ses griffes. "C'est bon, tout le monde se calme ! Oui, la vie est belle ! C'est génial ! L'humeur est fantastique, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Ouiiiii !"

Lucile, Mélanie et le Phantom levèrent un sourcil dépité. Lucile soupira. "Tu me fous la honte, Le Chat, tu es particulièrement collant et -

"Chiant ?"

"Comme tous les chats, mais ce n'est pas la question -"

"Chat-mant peut-être ?"

"On dit Charmant."

"C'est pareil."

Mélanie s'avança en souriant aux autres esprits furieux. "Laissez moi régler ce problème d'INTELLIGENCE seule avec eux, s'il-vous-plaît, nous nous réunirons demain soir."

* * *

"C'est vraiment cha-tastique !"

Mélanie soupira. "On va garder cette fille ici, et elle nous aide. Elle a exactement vingt-quatre heures pour nous aider, si elle n'y parvient pas..." Elle serra sa hache dans sa main. "Je m'en occuperai."

Lucile sourit grandement. "C'est fantomastique, Emily ! Tu vas rester avec nous !"

Gringe sourit de toutes ses dents, même les plus pointues. _Vampire, _pensa Lucile.

"Elle dort dans ma chambre !"

"Non ! Elle dormira dans la litière, comme tous les chat-vités !"

"Jamais, sale boule de poils !"

Mélanie soupira vraiment lassée. "Lucile, on ne fume pas dans le manoir !"

L'esprit regarda au dessus d'elle. Elle s'était tellement énervée qu'elle fumait. "Désolée." Elle se fit toute petite.

Gringe leva les yeux au ciel puis vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. "Que fait-on alors ?"

"Je pense que l'on devrait la laisser avec sa famille mais elle viendra la nuit pour nous aider."

Lucile s'étonna. "Mais ça ne fait pas vingt-quatre heures une nuit ! Vingt-quatre heures, ça fait une journée entière !" Elle vit les regards déprimés et saoulés de ses deux camarades et toucha ses cheveux. "Vous... Vous saviez pas ?"


	5. Chapitre 4

**Phantom Manor II: The Strange Disapperance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

Emily se baladait dans l'immense manoir, où cette musique macabre était toujours audible. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, découvrant la salle de bal tout à fait vide, se rendant ainsi compte que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Elle se retrouva devant un gâteau immense mais plein de vers qui semblaient dotés d'une façon de penser. Elle les fixa avec frayeur avant de s'aventurer dans le reste du manoir, seule bien évidemment. Mélanie avait interdit à quiconque de l'accompagner. Mais pourquoi ?

Emily pensait avoir sa petite idée sur la véritable identité de l'esprit qu'elle était. Elle semblait bonne et douce, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle était en vérité une méchante créature, comme son père, il parait. Sauf que plus Emily s'avançait dans le manoir, et plus elle pensait découvrir une réalité qui la dépassait.

Et si... Henry n'était pas le Phantom ?

* * *

"Mélanie, de toute façon, tu n'as cha-mais rien comprit à la vie du manoir. Laisses la t'expliquer, peut-être qu'elle a des choses à m'apprendre."

Mélanie pesta une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers l'esprit d'encens. "Parles, cruelle."

Lucile sourit, véritablement contente. "Voilà qui change ma vie ! Mélanie, écoutes moi. Je pense que le Phantom n'est pas celui que l'on croit depuis le début."

La mariée soupira. "C'est trop pour moi." Elle quitta la pièce en furie.

Gringe s'avança pour se placer sur l'épaule de l'esprit, puis se mit dans une position négligée pour un comte. Il sourit gentiment. "Elle va s'en remettre, ce n'est qu'un caprice de chat."

"Si tu le dis, mais je suis absolument certaine que c'est ce fantôme là qui est dans le corps du Phantom."

Gringe lui lécha la joue. "T'en fais pas, elle le découvrira par elle-même, de toute cha-çon."

Lucile baissa la tête. "Tu dois avoir raison. Mais je regrette le temps où l'on était amies comme fantôme et tombe."

Le chat descendit pour se poser sur une chaise de velours rouge, se levant sur ses deux pattes arrières. "Ne te fais pas de souci, elle va s'en remettre et tout ira mieux."

L'esprit encens regarda autour d'elle. "Il faut qu'on cherche la mortelle. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on la perde d'une moindre semelle !"

* * *

Mélanie lança sa hache au sol, regardant dans son miroir crâne son reflet. Depuis les meurtres, elle semblait plus pâle, plus perdue et triste. Cette ancienne amitié qu'elles avaient eu ensemble, Lucile et elle, ça la hantait et la rendait plus tranchante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle devenait agressive et apte à tuer, mais elle peinait aussi à avoir de nouveau confiance en quelqu'un. Elle prit place sur sa chaise et se regarda longuement.

"Mais qu'ai-je fais ?"

Elle se passa une main lassée le long du visage, en imprégnant quelques larmes sanglantes.

"Mais est-ce au moins de ma faute ? J'ai juste voulu me marier comme j'en ai longtemps rêvé. C'est elle qui est tombée dans une folle crise de jalousie, c'est infernal !" Elle frappa du poing sur sa table de nuit. "J'en ai marre de souffrir à cause de cette... Imbécile !"

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge juste derrière elle. C'était le Phantom. Mais qui était le Phantom ? Elle avait conscience que Lucile avait tenté de lui dire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais comment croire cette mortelle qui avait toujours été si apte à la trahison et le mensonge ?

Celui-ci s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la mariée fantôme. "Tu as besoin de discuter, Mélanie ?"

"Papa, je n'en ai aucune envie."

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise poussiéreuse. "Je vois bien que si. Tu es tellement désespérée que tu te parles toute seule. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas parler à ton amie ?"

"Elle n'est pas mon amie ! Elle m'a tué, elle a tué mon époux, elle a tué tout le manoir !"

Henry leva la tête vers elle. "Et as-tu au moins cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça, ou est-ce que tu t'es braquée ?"

Mélanie lui lança un regard sombre. "Comment oses-tu -"

"Non, non, tu vas pas jouer à ça avec moi, Mélanie, non. C'est pour cette raison que tous tes mariages ont foiré. Tu es trop braquée sur une idée, pas apte à en adopter une autre. Tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que la première fois, quand il n'est pas venu, tu l'as cherché, encore et encore. C'est pour ça que la seconde fois, tu as cherché à renvoyer Lucile du manoir parce qu'elle avait délibérément attaqué ton fiancé."

"Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, toi ?"

"Tu n'as même pas cherché à comprendre, et elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle a rompu l'amitié entre vous."

La mariée se redressa, en colère. "C'est moi qui ait rompu les liens."

"C'est ce dont je te parlais. Tu es braquée."

* * *

Emily entendait une discussion, de derrière la porte de la chambre de Mélanie. C'était le Phantom. Elle jeta un oeil à l'intérieur, mais vit une ombre s'avancer, et quand elle se tourna, elle vit que Lucile et Gringe se tenaient devant elle, un air grave au visage.

"Ce n'est pas très honnête d'écouter aux portes."

"Je - Je suis désolée..." Emily voulait reculer, ayant peur d'un châtiment macabre, mais au lieu de ça, Lucile s'approcha d'un coup, collant son oreille à la porte.

"Fais de la place !"

Gringe se frappa le poil de sa patte puis écouta. C'était plus fort que lui.

Emily rit distraitement, mais tout doucement, pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer. "C'est pas très honnête d'écouter aux portes."

L'esprit-encens et le chat vampire se tournèrent en même temps vers elle, lui mimant un "Chuuut !" avant de retourner à leur espionnage auditif.

Quand des cris commencèrent à émaner de la pièce, Lucile se retira de la porte, levant un sourcil dubitatif. "Et elle ne se rend compte de rien ?"

Emily lui fit face. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

"J'ai dis "Et elle ne se rend compte de rien ?"."

La petite humaine leva la tête pensivement. "Du fait que le Phantom soit -"

"Chuut ! Chat alors ! Ne dis rien, cha-vitée, il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'on est au courant."

Lucile le regarda étrangement. "Au courant de quoi déjà ?"

Emily éclata de rire en regardant le chat qui la regardait d'un air tellement détruit et peiné.

"Venez avec moi, je vais vous expliquer tout ce qui s'est cha-ssé, comme chat, vous saurez de quoi je cha-rle."

Lucile sourit d'un coup. "Oui ! Ça va être fantomatisque !"


	6. Chapitre 5

**Phantom Manor II: The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

Emily entendait des certitudes, des choses dont tout le monde au manoir semblait être au courant, sauf Mélanie, qui était, comme disait le chat "bornée et incapable d'accepter une vérité qui la dépasse". La petite humaine ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle avait vu des choses dans l'attraction qui la guidait sur ce même chemin, mais sa mère lui répétait encore et encore que les esprits n'existaient pas, et que, même s'ils existait, et que ce qui se passait dans le manoir était réel, "Le Phantom serait Henry, c'est évident !".

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Ou alors, ça l'était trop.

Trop simple. Mais sa mère, comme tous les autres visiteurs de l'attraction sauf une petite minorité, ne voyaient que ce qui se tramait sous leurs yeux, mais c'est un manoir hanté, il faut chercher plus loin qu'uniquement ce que l'on voit !

Et Emily avait trouvé ces lettres, à côté du piano. Elle les avait lues, elle savait maintenant.

* * *

**FLASHBACK, lecture d'une lettre:**

Lettre un:

_"Le vingt-six juin 1861:_

_Cher père, je sais que maintenant, vous êtes parti mais je voudrais vous dire que je vous aime toujours et que vous aviez raison au sujet de Jim. Il n'est pas venu au mariage, il est mort pendu, je l'ai vu de mes yeux vus. Mais est-ce lui ? Je croyais l'avoir aperçu, mais son visage à moitié décomposé ne m'a pas aidée dans la reconnaissance de l'individu. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, père, et qu'il me cherche. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si il parvenait à mettre la main sur le collier. Je vais le cacher dans l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit, comme personne n'a accès à votre chambre, sauf moi._

_Si vous le cherchez, il est à six pas à gauche, trois pas devant, et sept vers l'armoire, en dessous d'un livre d'énigmes._

_Votre fille, Mélanie."_

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

* * *

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Emily l'ignorait. Pourquoi donner le collier au mari serait dangereux ? Elle savait encore moins.

La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que Mélanie craignait son fiancé malgré le fait qu'elle en soit éperdument amoureuse. Alors pourquoi l'avoir cherché ? Était-ce seulement lui qu'elle cherchait toutes ces longues années qui avaient suivi le mariage ?

Ou cherchait-elle quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Emily sursauta puis regarda tout autour d'elle brutalement. Elle avait compris.

"Il cherchait le collier !"

Gringe la fixa un instant, perdu, puis s'éclaircit la gorge en remettant bien sa cravate de sa patte droite. "Que voulez-vous dire, cha-vitée ? Nous n'avons cha-mais entendu parler d'un collier quel que ce soit."

Emily se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant de l'immense tableau représentant la mariée dans la galerie des portraits. "C'est ça qu'il voulait !"

Lucile se souleva à hauteur du visage de la mariée peinte, puis inspecta. Elle vit le collier, et regarda d'un coup Gringe. "Ça, c'est carrément fantomastique ! Elle est peinte avec un collier en forme de cœur !"

Gringe sauta pour se percher sur son épaule. "En effet, c'est incroyable."

Emily sourit. "Vous descendez ? Il faut qu'on cherche l'objet maintenant, on doit le mettre en sûreté." Elle vit les deux esprits descendre et regarda ses doigts, pensive. "Si ce que la lettre disait est vrai, alors il devrait être dans la chambre de Monsieur Ravenswood."

Lucile se releva brusquement après sa chute à cause du chat. "Mais - Mais on a pas le droit d'y entrer. Le maître ne sera pas content qu'on fouille dans ses affaires."

Gringe sourit de toutes ses dents, frisant des moustaches avec toute sa malice. "Vous allez cha-rcher dans la chambre de Monsieur Ravenswood, et moi, je ferai cha-version."

L'esprit-encens se releva. "Bien mais soit prudent, il pourrait te faire courir à la tombe si il te jette un sort."

* * *

Gringe s'avança quand il vit le Phantom sortir de sa chambre.

"Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ?"

Le Phantom sourit gentiment. "Est-ce que tu pourrais me suivre, en effet, Gringe ? J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à convaincre Leota de quelque chose."

"Oh ! C'est avec un grand cha-sir !"

Ils disposèrent, et tout de suite, Emily et Lucile entrèrent dans la chambre. Emily regarda autour d'elle.

Cette chambre était d'une richesse incroyable. Il y avait peu de meubles, mais la tapisserie et le type des meubles rendait le tout absolument fantastique. Il y avait tout d'abord, au centre de la pièce, un grand lit avec des tentures rouge sang, à baldaquin. Tout le reste était à peu près dans la même ambiance, chaleureuse et élégante. La tapisserie, d'un brun merveilleusement assorti avec le bois du lit et des meubles, était des plus magnifiques qu'elle ait jamais vu. Le parquet, blanc, coupait de ce monde sombre, mais rendait extrêmement bien grâce à la présence du lustre de diamants au-dessus.

Elle réfléchit.

"Alors, elle dit que si on cherche le collier, il est à six pas vers la gauche, trois pas vers l'avant, qui doit vouloir dire... Vers la fenêtre bien sûr ! Ensuite, sept pas vers l'armoire." Elle inspecta de nouveau la salle et commença à pâlir. "Mais il n'y a pas d'armoire !" Elle se frappa la tête de sa main, commençant à tourner en rond dans la pièce, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. "Réfléchissons, réfléchissons, réfléchissons ! Je ne peux pas m'être trompée de salle, c'était marqué en toutes lettres que c'était dans cette chambre !"

Lucile la retint par le bras. "Attends, tu pourrais t'être trompée d'une pièce d'os."

"Non, c'était marqué que c'était là !" Elle retira son bras de la prise. "Je ne comprends pas, il devrait y avoir une armoire avec un livre d'énigmes, mais -" Elle s'exclama de surprise en voyant le livre d'énigme brûlé au sol. "Oh non ! Nous sommes fichues !"

"Dommage, je trouvais ça fantomatiquement amusant !"

Emily se tourna vers elle. "Lucile, tu connais le reste du manoir comme ta poche ?"

"Comme un os sur un squelette !"

"Parfait !" Elle vint vers elle. "Est-ce que tu as vu des travaux qui se passaient par ici ?"

La fantôme chercha. "Oui ! J'ai vu que le Phantom fouillait dans une armoire, et que quand il avait trouvé un truc dans le meuble, il l'a jeté par la fenêtre sur la statue de l'aigle." Elle rit à ce souvenir. "Et du coup, y a une aile qui s'est brisée."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt !?" Emily se frappa la tête de sa main. "Oh non, il n'y a plus aucun espoir ! Attends !" Elle réfléchit un instant. "Mais si ! Si ! Et si le Phantom avait finalement retrouvé le collier, il est en sécurité, et il a dû jeter l'armoire pour que nulle autre personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus !"

Lucile sourit gentiment et Emily s'empressa de quitter la pièce. "Tu sais où est le repère de Leota ?"

"Bien évidemment !"

"Alors allons y. Il faut que je parle à Henry."


	7. Chapitre 6

**Phantom Manor: The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

Emily se faufila dans la pièce à l'aide de son amie fantôme, et écoutait discrètement la discussion. Henry était en train d'hurler sur Leota au sujet de possession, mais les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas qui. Gringe savait lui, regardant affreusement la scène devant lui.

"Je ne vous laisserai pas faire chat, Monsieur Ravenswood ! C'est mon cha-mie !"

Le Phantom se tourna brutalement. "Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? Alors tu la fermes, le chat !"

Gringe s'offensa, mais ne releva pas. Il regarda sur le côté jusqu'à voir Lucile avec Emily, dans un coin, en train d'écouter la conversation. Il quitta la chaise sur laquelle il avait logé, et les rejoint discrètement.

"Mais vous êtes folles !? Bande d'ingrates ! Vous avez failli vous faire cha-péré !"

Lucile rit. "C'est complètement fantomastique, non ?" Cria-t-elle et le Phantom se tourna vers eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Sortez !"

Emily prit une grande inspiration puis s'avança lentement, rassemblant son courage avant de se placer devant lui. "Ecoutez moi, l'heure est grave."

Celui-ci tiqua puis lui tourna le dos. "Je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir."

"Il faut que vous me disiez où se trouve le pendentif. Si jamais l'époux mettait la main dessus -"

"Il est en sécurité, ayez confiance en moi. Maintenant, disposez. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être aidés."

Emily tenta de protester, mais Lucile vint lui attraper le bras pour la tirer en dehors de la pièce. Celle-ci pesta une fois sortie, en colère.

"Mais pourquoi il ne m'écoute pas !?"

Le chat vint se poser sur l'épaule de son amie encens, souriant de toutes ses dents. "C'est parce que tu es une mortelle."

"Le Chat, je pense que tu dois nous dire qui il veut ensorceler." Remarqua Lucile, qui pour la première fois, faisait preuve d'intelligence.

Gringe ricana doucement. "Chat vous intéresse, hein ? Bon, venez, suivez le chat de maison."

Ils partirent vers une pièce que la petite n'avait encore jamais visitée. Elle était drôlement gâtée dans sa visite !

* * *

**FLASHBACK, écriture d'une lettre:**

Lettre deux:

_"Le trente juillet 1861:_

_Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas écrit, père, malgré que tu ne puisses pas lire, les lettres que je t'adresse normalement. Il m'a retrouvée. Il veut le collier de maman. Il menace de tuer tous les habitants du manoir et de la ville, père, que dois-je faire ? Je suis complètement perdue. Il ne faut pourtant pas que je lui laisse le collier, tout le monde sait ce qu'il veut en faire ! Tu avais raison, père, depuis le début, tu avais raison._

_Une fois de plus, je dois le cacher, dans un endroit plus sûr encore pour être certaine d'avoir la possibilité de le protéger. Je vais le cacher dans la cuisine du manoir, à huit pas vers l'avant, et quatre pas sur le côté de ma main._

_Ta fille, Mélanie."_

* * *

Mélanie savait pertinemment où elle avait caché le collier, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous ses autres amis, constata intérieurement Emily, regardant encore et encore cette lettre à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Elle lut une seconde puis une troisième fois, avant de découvrir, de par la typographie de la lettre, et de ce qu'elle avait vu de Mélanie, qu'elle était gauchère. Il fallait donc chercher à gauche, quatre pas, huit pas après avoir pénétré dans la cuisine.

Elle se dirigea, cette fois suivie de Gringe comme Lucile était retournée s'éteindre, dans la cuisine, et regarda tout autour d'elle. C'était une cuisine antique, avec des meubles de bois vert marron suspendus pour les ustensiles et des plans de travail de la même teinte pour les plats et la cuisine en général. Il y avait là aussi un lustre fait de diamants au dessus d'eux, surplombant toute la pièce, éclairant de sa magnifique luminosité les lieux. Le carrelage lui était des plus simples, un carreau blanc, suivi d'un vert, en damier.

Elle regarda une seconde le lustre avant de se tourner vers la recherche des propos de la lettre. Ah oui. Huit pas devant. Tout de suite, Emily s'exécuta, recherchant ensuite sa gauche. Elle vit le chat friser des moustaches.

"Quoi ?"

"Mélanie est droitière."

Emily sentit son cœur battre plus fort d'un coup. "Non, quand j'ai examiné la lettre, c'était une main gauchère qui l'avait inscrite."

Le chat ne se déconcentra pas une seconde. "Je suis pourtant absolument convaincu que Mélanie est droitière."

"Mais comment est-ce possible ?"

Gringe s'avança pour la regarder plus précisément. "C'est que ce n'est pas le bon écrivain."

Emily soupira. "Non ! C'est pas vrai !" Elle se frappa la tête de sa main. "Comment ai-je pu me tromper !?" Elle se remémora la lettre. "Mais, non, j'ai bon, c'était marqué Mélanie à la fin."

"Certes mais il y a un indice. Était-ce à la deuxième personne du pluriel ?"

La petite leva la tête. "Non. Contrairement à la première."

"Alors la première vient d'elle, et pas la seconde."

Emily regarda autour d'elle encore une fois. "Donc on est sur une fausse piste. Qui aurait pu faire ça ?"

Gringe haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que c'est juste une lettre trafiquée."

"Mais qui ?"

"Je ne vois qu'une personne capable de connaître Mélanie aussi bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."


	8. Chapitre 7

**Phantom Manor II: The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

"Lucile, il va falloir que tu nous explique."

La fantôme regarda innocemment ses deux camarades qui venaient d'arriver, pour exiger des explications. Mais à quel sujet ? Les lettres de Mélanie à son père ? Mais si seulement elle les avait déjà lues, elle aurait pu aider !

"Je ne peux pas vous aider, concernant les lettres, je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de les lire."

Gringe hérissa les poils et sauta devant elle, sur une chaise en velours. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de les cha-fiquer !?"

Lucile leva immédiatement les mains, dans un geste d'innocence. "Alors là, vous vous êtes trompé de personne ! J'ai pas que ça à faire, même si ça a l'air fantomastique, de trafiquer une lettre !"

"Comment te croire ?" S'enquit Emily, vicieuse.

"Parole de fantôme ! Je le jure sur ma tombe, si je mens, je suis en poussières !"

Gringe soupira. "Ce n'est pas elle." Il rangea ses grandes dents, cherchant autour de lui. "Il faut qu'on cherche le coupable de cet acte criminel."

"Non !" Nia l'humaine. "On a pas le temps. Passons à la troisième lettre ! Elles ne peuvent pas toutes être trafiquées !"

"Et si elles l'étaient ? On a plus aucune piste ! Le collier peut-être n'importe où maintenant !" S'exclama le chat vampire dans la panique montant progressivement.

La mortelle regarda vers un tableau qui représentait Henry juste derrière elle, et celui-ci semblait tenir un pendentif en forme de cœur dans ses mains. Elle plissa les yeux.

"Non. Pas n'importe où." Elle fit face à ses deux camarades. "C'est Henry qui l'a."

Lucile ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets. "Mais non ! Cette peinture est bien dépassée, elle a été produite en 1858 !"

Emily sourit. "Et alors ? Il n'est jamais trop tard pour agir, même avec quatre cents ans de différence."

Gringe sourit d'un coup, passionné. "Tu devrais te sentir vexée, Lucile, je commence à m'intéresser à elle plus qu'à toi."

"Si tu savais comme je m'en moque, Le Chat."

* * *

Emily lisait encore et encore la troisième lettre à ses deux amies présents, bien qu'elle pensait que ça allait mal se terminer.

_"Le trente septembre 1862:_

_Deux âmes entrelacées,_

_Pièces et manoir sont rejetées,_

_Après cinq années d'attente,_

_Votre âme-sœur, à votre mariage, est manquante._

_Chambre, dans laquelle j'ai souvent pleuré,_

_Vers vingt-deux heures, encore à se lamenter,_

_La raison d'être ayant disparue,_

_Droite en votre cœur qui l'a entièrement fendu._

_En espérant que vous comprendrez, père, votre fille, Mélanie R."_

Gringe soupira. "C'est elle cette fois, elle a toujours été très poète, mais on ne peut pas savoir où se trouve le collier avec ce poème."

Emily inspecta la lettre. "Il doit forcément y avoir un indice." Attendez, vous vous souvenez de ces codes cachés dans des phrases ? C'est une sorte de décomposition d'une seule et même phrase ! Alors si on analyse..." Elle regarda mieux la lettre. "Mais bien sûr, regardez !"

_"Deux âmes entrelacées,_

_Pièces__ et manoir sont rejetés,_

_Après cinq années d'attente,_

_Votre âme-sœur, à votre mariage, est manquante._

_Chambre, dans laquelle j'ai souvent pleuré,_

_Vers vingt-deux heures, encore à se lamenter,_

_La raison d'être ayant disparue,_

_Droite en votre cœur qui l'a entièrement fendu."_

"Vous n'avez rien remarqué de surprenant dans la construction de ces phrases ?"

Lucile regarda le Chat, qui semblait curieusement impressionné par cette présentation.

"Mais oui ! Bien entendu ! Il s'agit d'une phrase ! Si j'ai bien compris, elle nous dit implicitement où se trouve le collier afin que personne d'autre qu'elle et son père, et nous maintenant, ne sache où il se trouve."

L'encens regarda son ami chat. "Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu as dit, Le Chat, mais ça devait être fantomastiquement passionnant !" Elle sourit, levant un doigt autoritaire. "Je suis d'accord !"

Emily la fixa un long moment. "A mon avis, il n'y a pas que son corps qui est parti en fumée." Chuchota-t-elle au chat qui se mit à rire.

"Ça ne la rend que plus chat-mante."

Elle grinça des dents en avançant vers la direction indiquée dans le poème. "C'est très subjectif, mais il est vrai qu'elle est jolie."

* * *

Emily s'arrêta de marcher une fois arrivée devant la porte de la chambre du Phantom. "Enfin. Nous y voilà. On ne pourrait pas lui demander combien il y a de portes à passer pour arriver au collier ?"

Lucile avança. "Si tu veux mon avis fantomatiquement incroyable, je pense qu'on cherche une dent sur un ossement de poule."

Gringe hocha docilement la tête. "Je suis assez d'accord. On ne sait pas où cha-rcher, alors pourquoi fait-on chat ?"

Emily les regarda un instant. "On va passer par ce couloir, là, et comme ça, on trouvera la pièce en question. Deux pièces après votre chambre, vers la droite. On va simplement suivre les ordres."

Les deux fantômes se regardèrent un instant, avant de partir à la suite de l'humaine. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce totalement fouillée et dérangée. Emily observa tout autour d'elle, mais elle entendit un grondement derrière elle. Elle se tourna et fit face à la mariée fantôme.

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?"

Emily recula et Lucile se mit devant son ennemie. "On ne faisait que suivre les directions des lettres."

Un regard paniqué fendit le visage de la jeune fantôme, qui se raidit et commença à s'énerver. "Qui vous a autorisé... Qui vous a donné mes lettres !?"

Emily s'avança finalement d'un pas, malgré la peur grandissante. "C'est moi qui les ai trouvé à côté du piano."

Mélanie s'énerva d'un coup, tremblante. "Vous - Vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous auriez pu faire !? Ce sont mes lettres, adressées à mon père, vous n'aviez pas à y toucher !" Elle gronda de colère et de peur à la fois. "Et si il était là, vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences !?"

"Mélanie, calmes toi, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils."

"Tais toi, Gringe, tais toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous ! Et vous n'aurez plus jamais accès à mes autres lettres !"

La mariée quitta la pièce en furie, s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Lucile éclata de rire après sa sortie. "L'orage est terminé ? Bon, je peux les sortir alors."

Elle sorti le reste des lettres de derrière son dos, sous l'étonnement général. Emily s'approcha d'elle brusquement. "Et si elle s'en rendait compte ?"

L'esprit de l'encens ricana. "Mais crois-tu, je suis plus intelligente que j'en ai l'air, ce sont les copies que j'ai faites."

Gringe sourit d'un coup, très content et étonné visiblement. Il sauta sur l'épaule de la plus jeune fantôme du manoir, et tenta un regard doux. "Chat y est, je crois que je suis sous le chat-rme !"

Lucile rit franchement. "C'est juste qu'il faut être plus malin que les morts."

* * *

Mélanie lança une fiole de poison contre le sol. Elle était très en colère à cause de la lecture de ses lettres. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et prit les lettres qui étaient placées, encore heureux, dans le même tiroir que d'habitude, le troisième. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi toutes les merdes du monde tombaient sur elle ?

Elle s'avança vers son miroir en tête de mort, et réfléchit, réfléchit et réfléchit encore. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle par hasard tous les tuer ? Ou bien les enfermer ? Cela paraîtrait difficilement faisable avec la tueuse dans leurs rangs, c'était une habituée des meurtres et du sang, elle saurait se débattre.

Elle inspecta son reflet à travers le miroir.

Avec un peu de chance, la Emily ne pourrait rien faire avant le lendemain matin.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Phantom Manor II: The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

Bref. Il n'y avait que ça à dire avec le mot "désespoir". Malgré que toute cette histoire soit pour Emily fantomastiquement amusante et étonnante, c'était quand même dur de se dire que toutes ces lettres menaient quelque part et qu'on ne savait pas vraiment où.

Emily relut encore la lettre quatre.

_"Rançon - Riche - Recette - Dette - Prêt - Or - Diamant - Amende - Impôt - Loyer - Charges - Avancement - Somme - Dividende - Fond - Rendu - Prix - Facture - Dollars._

_Quand vous aurez trouvé le lien entre tous ces mots, à partir de la cuisine, comptez les pièces, vers la gauche, avec le nombre de lettres contenues dans ce mot. Ici, sera le prochain indice pour mener au pendentif._

_Votre fille, Mélanie."_

Gringe se frappa le poil de sa patte. "Je commence à me demander où tout ça nous mène."

"Et moi dont, je ne comprends pas en quoi ça nous avance."

Lucile répéta les mots plus doucement. "Mais ils ont tous un lien ! C'est ça qu'on veut nous faire chercher !"

Emily se frappa à son tour le visage de sa main. "Tu es désespérante. C'est marqué !"

"Oh, mais je n'ai pas la lettre sous les yeux, madame." Elle se frotta le front. "Ça y est ! J'ai le lien !" Elle commença à tourner dans la pièce en voletant, regardant son reflet dans le miroir pour remettre en place sa belle tignasse brune. Emily attendit, elle se dit que ça allait venir.

Mais à force d'attendre, le proverbe "tout vient à point à qui sait attendre" n'est même pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de s'impatienter.

"Alors ?"

"C'est l'argent de manière évidente."

Gringe ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il s'était attendu à une connerie, mais c'était exactement ce à quoi il avait songé lui aussi. "Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus, jeune dame."

"Merci, Le Chat."

Emily regarda autour. "Bon. On doit passer sept portes vers la gauche à partir de la cuisine."

Lucile acquiesça d'un sourire, pendant que Gringe les guidait vers la porte de la cuisine. Emily commença son décompte, passant porte par porte, mais elle tomba devant une arche au bout de deux portes. "Ça compte aussi, ça ?"

Gringe haussa les épaules. "J'en sais rien, concentres toi sur les portes."

Emily passa l'arche sans la compter, puis en rencontra une autre, puis une autre. Elle arriva à la fin sans les avoir compté, et elle se tourna vers ses amis.

Lucile compta le nombre de portes. "Six."

"Six !?" S'exclama l'humaine, en colère. "Mais c'est pas possible ! J'ai fais toutes les portes dans ce sens !"

Lucile regarda le chat, qui haussa les épaules de nouveau avant de lui montrer de s'avancer avec sa tête.

L'esprit-encens s'avança, et recompta. "Non, y en a bien six."

L'enfant regarda autour. "On a du se tromper de mot. Qu'est ce qui est synonyme avec argent et qui s'écrit en six lettres ou moins ?"

Gringe regarda un calepin. "Sous. Fric. T'as du choix, hein. Blé. Flouze ou encore pognon et fonds."

Lucile sourit, véritablement enfantine. "J'aime bien fonds, ça fait vraiment soutenu !"

Emily se frappa la tête de sa main. "Tous ces mots ne sont pas possibles. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous a échappé." La petite regarda autour d'elle. "Mais je ne sais pas quoi."

"Que faites-vous encore ?" Mélanie s'avança vers elle, en rage, mais Gringe se mit devant, hérissant les poils et sortant les canines. "Gringe, ne joues pas au malin avec moi."

"Et toi, joues pas à la conne, Mélanie, j'ai des canines aiguisées."

Lucile se mit entre les deux. "Ça suffit."

Mélanie le prit mal et lui mit un coup de poing dans la tempe. "Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Dégagez !"

Gringe rabattit les oreilles quand il vit les yeux furieux de Lucile, qui se tournaient lentement vers la mariée. Celle-ci, malgré sa colère et sa supériorité dans la hiérarchie du manoir, frissonna, s'affaissant.

"Mélanie, Mélanie, Mélanie. Frapper les gens n'arrangera rien à ta condition."

La mariée tenta quelque chose. "Tu ne me feras rien !" Mais sa voix n'était pas très certaine, et elle reculait. "Tu n'as rien le droit de me faire, je suis la chef de maison."

"Eh bien, le chef de maison, je l'ai déjà tué une fois et je recommencerai si il le faut pour qu'on trouve ce pendentif."

Emily paniqua à ces mots. "Ah non non non ! On ne tue personne !"

Mélanie regarda sombrement son ex-amie, avec une rage telle que malgré toute la volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait pas la dissimuler. "Tu m'es inférieure, petite mortelle, sois prudente. Je ne te laisserai pas fouiller tout mon manoir."

"Moi si." Fit une voix grave derrière elle. C'était le Phantom. Emily le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Depuis quand était-il de leur côté ? Celui-ci s'avança, remettant son chapeau haut-de-forme violet foncé en place. "Je les autorise à visiter toutes les pièces qu'ils souhaitent."

"Et sous quelle autorité ?"

"La mienne, simplement, jeune Mélanie."

Lucile ne disait mot, regardant Emily gravement, puis se décida à avancer d'un pas. "Monsieur, nous avons un os sous la dent, on ne sait pas où se trouve la septième porte."

Celui-ci fixa longuement le mur, pensif. "Tenez, Emily, frappez sur le mur derrière vous."

La jeune fille, perdue, s'exécuta et une porte fit son apparition.

Mélanie pesta. "Ah, vous allez payer vos trahisons ! Vous ne trouverez jamais le cœur, vous entendez, jamais !" Puis elle partie de nouveau très en colère. Le Phantom regarda les trois amis avec un petit sourire.

"Vous formez une équipe invraisemblable."

Lucile s'accorda un sourire gentil. "Je n'ai pas choisi, ni Le Chat, c'est Emily qui nous a choisi."

Le squelette ouvrit de grands orbites ébahis. "Eh bien, je suis impressionné de l'influence que vous avez sur eux, jeune mortelle. Pourrais-je vous parler en seul à seule ?"

Emily haussa les épaules lentement en se tournant vers ses amis, qui entrèrent dans la pièce derrière et refermèrent la porte, commençant les recherches. La jeune fille fit de nouveau face au Phantom, qui sourit d'un coup plus méchamment.

"Quand vous aurez mit la main sur le collier." Il ricana et planta son regard rouge sanglant dans celui de la petite. "Vous me le ramènerez, et tuerez ces deux idiots sur pattes." Il regarda d'un air dédaigneux ailleurs, alors que les yeux de l'humaine s'illuminaient de rouge. "D'ailleurs, il y en a une qui n'a pas de pattes, mais je suppose que tu m'as compris, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, Maître."

Il ricana doucement. "Maintenant, tu vas continuer tes recherches et faire ce que je t'ai demandé."


	10. Chapter 10

**Phantom Manor II: The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

Emily avait retourné toute la pièce pour trouver le prochain indice, qui était en fait un mot. Lucile et Gringe la regardait tout détruire dans un étrange élan de colère, et celle-ci s'arrêta finalement, constatant le désastre.

"C'est moi qui vient de faire ça ?"

Lucile hocha doucement la tête, se cachant derrière un meuble qui tenait encore debout.

Emily soupira tristement. "Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit... C'est depuis que j'ai parlé avec le Phantom, je me sens..." Gringe lui prit le papier des mains pour le lire. "Hey !"

"Il faut qu'on continue les recherches, ou on ne trouvera jamais."

_"Énigme numéro trois:_

_Un marchand de dents se déplace de sept portes après la cuisine, et prend l'indice, laissant à la place une énigme. Convaincu que nul mort autre que lui ne pourrait comprendre, il note ces coordonnées: Latitude: 48.876077 - Longitude: 2.79646._

_Toujours convaincu que personne ne voit de quoi il s'agit, il dit que c'est un lieu situé à sept-cents mètres du manoir, vers l'Océan Indien._

_Finalement, trouverez-vous à quel endroit l'indice à été emporté ?_

_Votre fille, Mélanie."_

L'humaine se passa une main sur le front. "Non, je ne suis pas un GPS, vraiment, je ne peux pas savoir."

Lucile sourit. "Ça faisait longtemps que mes compétences d'ancienne professionnelle de la technologie et de la géographie n'avait pas été mis à l'épreuve !"

Gringe lui lança un regard l'invitant à continuer.

Elle remit ses cheveux en place, et sourit. "Mais enfin, c'est évident, elle nous parle de la Big Thunder Mountain ! Cette latitude est exactement celle de la Big Thunder Mountain, tout comme la longitude donnée. Et à sept-cents mètres du manoir, c'est presque l'évidence même !"

Le Chat sauta sur son épaule. "La Big Thunder Mountain est en direction de l'Atlantique."

"Ah ? Alors, oubliez. Mais c'est un lieu très, très proche de la Big Thunder Mountain, j'en suis persuadée."

Emily commença à réfléchir, mais elle se sentait comme obstruée par quelque chose en elle. Elle ne voulait pas chercher, elle n'avait pas le temps, il allait bientôt être une heure du matin ! Elle voulait la solution, elle voulait la variable pour trouver ce maudit collier et on en parlerait plus !

Que faire ? Que dire ? Elle ne savait pas où chercher.

"Et puis ça ne sert à rien ! Qui est-ce qui pourrait nous servir de GPS, ici ? On ne peut même pas sortir du manoir !"

Lucile ricana. "Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir ?"

* * *

"Bon. Il faut chercher maintenant."

"Mais je vous ai dit que c'était la Big Thunder Mountain, vous êtes chiants à la fin ! Bande de sales petits fantômes ! Regardez, ça crève les yeux !"

Gringe regardait autour. "Question longitude et latitude, elle a raison. Chat représente bien la Montagne Big Thunder. Mais il est évident qu'elle n'est pas à l'Est du manoir, mais à l'Ouest."

Emily acquiesça. "Ça doit être très près."

L'esprit-encens s'approcha d'eux. "Hey ! Regardez ! C'est la taverne dans laquelle j'ai averti Jim de ce qui se passait dans le manoir il y a deux cents ans ! C'est pas fantodingue, ça ?"

"Non, non non. On cherche un collier, pas un bar."

"Je suis sûre qu'il est là-dedans !"

Gringe miaula. "Mademoiselle est sûre, maintenant. Pour une fois que tu ne te trompes pas comme un simple chat de maison."

Emily soupira. "Franchement, vous nuisiez à ma réputation. Oh, si maman voyait ça, elle ne saurait que dire. Entrons dans ce bar, écoutez."

* * *

Il faisait drôlement sombre dans l'ancien bar abandonné. Il n'y avait plus personne depuis des décennies. Emily parcourut la pièce du regard, et vit le comptoir où se trouvait une lettre.

"J'ai trouvé !"

Elle s'avança et la prit, commençant à lire. _"Énigme numéro quatre:_

_Direction, vous cherchez,_

_Dans les noires entrailles du manoir hanté,_

_En cette soirée macabre,_

_Moi, je l'ai caché dans un arbre._

_Périr en paix,_

_Mais sans la trouver,_

_Rester prisonnière,_

_Dans les noires entrailles du manoir hanté._

_J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop compliqué pour vous._

_Votre fille, Mélanie."_

Lucile commença à pleurer. "C'est fini, on trouvera jamais !"

Emily la regarda, étrangement attendrie. "Mais si, on va trouver, il suffit de chercher un peu."

Gringe ronronna, s'approchant de l'esprit-encens. "Hey, mon chaton, pas besoin de te mettre dans des cha-tats pareils ! Tu sais très bien qu'on va trouver la cha-lution."

Le fantôme redressa la tête. "Mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que ça signifie ?"

L'humaine serra le papier entre ses doigts. "C'est l'ultime énigme ! Il doit forcément y avoir un lien avec la position du collier ! Elle parle d'un arbre, et les entrailles du manoir, ça doit être la cave. Est-ce que vous savez s'il y a un arbre dans ce coin là ?"

Lucile haussa les épaules. "Y en a plein la cour. Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes trouver la solution avec si peu d'indices."

Une étincelle de malice passa dans les yeux de la mortelle. "Moi, je sais."

* * *

"Tu disais savoir, mais je m'attendais pas à me retrouver avec des menottes !"

"Tais toi et avances."

Lucile avançait dans la cour, cherchant l'arbre de vue. L'arbre qui avait longtemps abrité le collier, vers la colline. Elle regarda partout autour, apercevant enfin l'arbre en question. Le seul qui n'avait pas péri depuis tant d'années, puisqu'il était alimenté par la magie s'émanant du collier.

Emily s'approcha, regardant la splendeur de cet arbre symbolisant la libération et la vie de ce lieu.

"Il est vraiment magnifique !"

"C'est un arbre. Point."

L'humaine se tourna vers le chat. "Ce n'est pas juste un arbre, c'est le symbole même du fait que je peux libérer cet endroit."

Lucile regarda avec une grande surprise le chat qui était blasé. Tant d'espoir, de désir d'aider, de niaiserie, c'était presque nauséeux. Presque minable et pathétique. Lui, était un vampire. Il mangeait, tuait, se cachait. Et elle, cette humaine, elle voulait "aider" ? Minable. Risible.

Il gronda, en colère. "L'espoir, c'est minable."

L'esprit-encens se tourna vers lui. "De quoi tu parles, Le Chat ?"

Il s'avança, en colère, inspectant l'arbre du regard. "Je prends ça." Il sauta et prit dans sa gueule le collier. "Et je le ramène au maître."

Il fonça à l'intérieur du manoir. Aussitôt, l'arbre dépérit, et Emily soupira. "J'aurais dû savoir."

Lucile baissa la tête, brisée. "Je crois que je l'aimais..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Phantom Manor II : The Strange Disappearance of the Bridegroom**

* * *

"On a été trahis."

Mélanie sourit à savoir ça, bien qu'elle était désolée. Elle n'allait pas montrer autant de compassion envers son assassin. Elle se redressa sur la chaise devant la boule de cristal de Leota, réfléchissant.

"Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un sort. Je vais chercher ça."

Elle revint deux minutes après avec un papier. "Ceci." Elle posa le bout sur la table devant elle, en soulevant une immense poussière. "Cela pourra révéler l'identité du Phantom... ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Lucile, s'approchant pour poser une main sur l'épaule translucide de son ex-meilleure amie.

Mélanie frissonna à ce contact, ses joues prenant une teinte rouge. _QUOI ? _"Rien, rien, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que ce sort existait. Peut-être que cela pourra vous aider, maintenant, partez."

Lucile sursauta quand la mariée se défit de sa prise. Elle lui attrapa le poignet, la retenant fermement. La plus vieille fit volte-face, les larmes aux yeux. L'esprit-encens sembla hésitante, mais elle calma tout de suite ses inquiétudes. "Il faut vraiment que... l'on refasse équipe, comme au bon vieux temps..."

"Au bon vieux temps ? Tu parles du temps où tu m'as trahie, assassinant mon fiancé ainsi que mes serviteurs et moi-même ?"

"Je ne le nie pas, mais on peut changer tout ça. Ensemble."

Mélanie ricana sombrement, une étincelle de folie dans les yeux. "Crèves. Une seconde fois. Fais exactement ce que tu as fais il y a si longtemps, tranches toi la gorge ! Tu n'auras plus grand chose à faire, tu as encore la marque !" Elle se défit de la prise. "Jamais nous ne serons amies comme on l'a été de nouveau. Maintenant je sais qui tu es. Et je préférerai mourir plutôt que de recommencer !"

Lucile baissa la tête, mais la redressa, déçue. "D'accord. On fait comme ça. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux."

Mélanie croisa les bras, mécontente. Mais là, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Son visage pâlit encore plus, et elle quitta la pièce sur le pas de course. Elle sentait déjà ses larmes couler, des larmes vermeilles. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à tout ça.

* * *

"Mélanie, tu n'es pas raisonnable enfin !"

La mariée baissa la tête, évitant le regard sévère de son paternel. "Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je lui faisais confiance, c'aurait été -"

"Dire la vérité, même quand elle t'arrache la gueule, est important. Tu vois bien dans quel état tu es maintenant. Donc tu vas aller réparer ta bêtise et tout ira bien."

Mélanie redressa la tête, se rappelant de quelque chose. Elle serra la main sur la formule qu'elle avait gardé dans son gant, hésitante. Qui sait ce qu'elle découvrirait ? Mais il fallait le faire.

Elle sortit le papier de sa poche, sortant une boule de cristal, la posant sur la commode, et elle réfléchit. Les paroles n'étaient pas compliquées, mais elle ne pourrait pas les dire. La peur ? Peut-être.

Elle souffla, voyant le regard curieux du Phantom, et commença.

"_Le maître du Manoir,_

_Caché sous un miroir,_

_Sera enfin dévoilé,_

_Et tout le monde saura qui il est._

_The King of the Skies,_

_Which seemed to be the father,_

_Will early be discover,_

_To be the lost bridegroom._

_Aux Douze coups de minuit,_

_Le masque maudit tombera,_

_Et dans le secret de la lune,_

_Il sera enfin lui,_

_Et le marié disparu revivra !_

_The story of a long waiting time,_

_Ends finally,_

_The Phantom become the groom,_

_And the bride become sad for ever._"

Une lueur verte imprégna le Phantom. Il revivait. Mélanie remit ses cheveux en place en précipitation, toute tremblotante, et quand la lumière se dissipa, elle découvrit [...]

* * *

"Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ?"

Emily soupira. "Tu l'as tuée, tu te souviens ? Enfin, le jour commence à se lever, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi."

"Il est quelle heure ?"

L'humaine inspecta sa montre. "Cinq heures quarante. Il est temps que je retourne chez moi. Ecoutes, j'ai été vraiment enchantée de vous rencontrer, toi et le chat, mais je suis en même temps désolée que Mélanie vous mette à la porte par ma faute..."

Lucile sourit gentiment. "Elle ne le fera pas, c'était du bluff. Merci d'être venue quand même, et prends soin de toi."

Emily hocha la tête, partant. Quand elle passa la porte du manoir, et qu'elle fut dehors, elle se sentait déjà un peu moins bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

* * *

Emily se réveilla, secouée par sa mère. Sa robe était à moitié déchirée, qu'avait-elle donc fait cette nuit ? Pensive, elle chercha. Mais du noir. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire cette nuit qui aurait déchiré sa robe de princesse. Elle se leva, allant manger avec son petit frère. Il était content, croquant avec joie dans la brioche fourrée au chocolat que lui avait donné son père.

Sa mère était étrange, elle semblait inquiète et sur ses gardes. Avaient-ils été agressés et elle ne s'en souviendrait pas ?

* * *

"Jim ?"

Le marié hocha la tête, ricanant sombrement. "Tu as toujours été si naïve." Lucile entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là, sur ses gardes. Jim lui fit un sourire moqueur puis en revint avec Mélanie. "J'ai réussi à te tromper depuis que l'on se connaissait. Et ton père, tu pensais que c'était moi ? Ton père, c'est le corbeau qui te suivait tout le temps. Il t'aimait, il voulait te protéger de moi. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire." Il sortit une dague, rapidement intercepté par celle de la tueuse fantôme.

"Tu la toucheras pas."

Le marié ricana. "Ah vraiment ? Et pourquoi the Ghost Killer protège sa victime ?" Il regarda un instant les humains qui s'étaient regroupés devant la porte, réalisant quelque chose. "Oh ! Mais je sais, bien sûr ! L'amour !"

"Ta gueule, espèce de connard, contentes toi de poser ta dague et-"

"Et quoi ? Tu me tueras si je ne le fais pas ? Je suis immortel !"


End file.
